


Scenes from a new life

by iamgoku



Series: The Trickster's Knight [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amy Bendix's fake swearing, Animated GIFs, Babysitting, Big Brother Matt Murdock, Civil War Team Iron Man, Comments are moderated, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Female Loki (Marvel), Fluff and Humor, FrostIron - Freeform, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), I'm not putting up with trolls, Irondad, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Loki is Magic Mom?, Matt Murdock is a Good Bro, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Peggy Carter is Tony Stark's Godparent, Pepper is so done, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Star Wars References, Stark Industries, Teenage Dorks, The New Avengers Are, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twitter, YouTube, i love that that's a tag, not wanda maximoff friendly, spiderson, the avengers were never a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku
Summary: A few brief looks into Loki's life after finally embracing herself and her new life with Tony on Earth, and her experiences with her new friends.Set in my "Tricksters Knight" verse.EDIT: Due to me coming up with more and more ideas, this has now been expanded to a series of ongoing oneshot's set in the "Tricksters Knight" universe, probably going to be jam packed with domestic fluff and humorous character interactions.:Not a Fix-it. Please read the tags. Comments are moderated to avoid Team Cap trolling.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Karen Page, Happy Hogan & Loki, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Jessica Jones & Peter Parker, Loki & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Loki & Matt Murdock, Loki & May Parker (Spider-Man), Loki & Pepper Potts, Loki & Peter Parker, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Amy Bendix, Peter Parker & Danny Rand, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Scott Lang & Hope Van Dyne, Tony Stark & Hope Van Dyne, Tony Stark & Thor
Series: The Trickster's Knight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791700
Comments: 16
Kudos: 142





	1. You can't subjugate the cafeteria!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> This is a follow up to my story "Something there that wasn't there before"
> 
> Now, this is a planned 5 chapter set of oneshots following Loki and the others in more light hearted fluffy/family content.
> 
> Don't worry! I do intend to write more, this is just a few light chapters ideas I had in mind, think of it as a limited series.
> 
> EDIT: Due to me coming up with more and more ideas, this has now been expanded to a series of ongoing oneshot's set in the "Tricksters Knight" universe, probably going to be jam packed with domestic fluff and humorous character interactions.
> 
> One planned story will focus on Loki's meeting several people who become important to her, from the first meeting to her later interactions (for instance, One chapter idea focuses on when she first met Matt Murdock when he was helping Tony plead her case in regards to the New York Invasion, to her later interactions in a team setting. And another Chapter has her relationship with Vision explored, and another with Peter, etc)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> And just a reminder, I chose Katie Mcgrath as Loki's faceclaim for this story :D
> 
>   
> 

The cafeteria of Stark Industries was currently filled with many employees and interns alike who were seated around the various tables and taking a break from their work. 

There was no set lunch time for most employees, depending on their department some could take their breaks at a time of their choosing, so the cafeteria often had people in it all hours of the day. 

The lights suddenly dimmed and flickered off for several seconds, causing several newer interns to look around in confusion, while most of them quickly went back to eating before a voice rang out through the cafeteria as the lights came back on.

“Hear me!” 

Heads whipped around to see Loki standing atop one of the empty tables, clad in her black and green Asgardian regalia, complete with golden armored portions and her horned helmet. 

Her appearance was stunning and befitting her regal garb as she stepped down from the table, black boots meeting the metal floor as she surveyed the room with a small smirk. 

“Look at you all” she said, speaking up once more as she began walking through the aisle of tables and seats, her voice projecting throughout the entire cafeteria. 

“Lowly workers of Stark Industries, each of you slaving away your daytime hours for your master, only to receive such meger rewards and acknowledgment.” she continued as she passed another row of tables, no one making any move to stop her. 

Some of the newer interns were again looking confused and now concerned as Loki continued her speech.

“But I come with joyous tidings, for you no longer have to slave away under the command of Tony Stark, oh no. For today you have a new master, or should I say Mistress” Loki said, giving them a grin which accentuated her lipstick covered lips as she turned around near the lines at the food stands. 

“Those of you who work hard under my command will find themselves rewarded and discover that I can be an amicable ruler when obeyed. But to those who would seek to displease me, or disobey my rule shall learn the true meaning of the word suffering, I would see to it personally” she said clenching a raised fist for added effect. 

“Sorry, but we’re gonna have to say no to that lady” 

Narrowing her eyes at the voice, Loki turned in it’s direction.

“Who dares!?”

Peter stood there, dressed in a Jedi style tunic under a dark red robe. 

“Hah! You think you can stand against me child, have you forgotten who taught you everything you know” Loki said as Peter returned her smirk with a small smile, before quickly masking it with a serious expression.

“You taught me well, maybe too well. And I won’t let you enslave these innocent people, just because you’ve given yourself over to the dark side! You can still turn back, don’t forsake the Jedi” 

Loki gave him a playful look of sadness before stealing her expression.

“It is...too late” she said as she narrowed her eyes and her armor and helmet shimmered and magically disappeared, leaving her in her black and green clothing.

As she spoke a lightsaber appeared in her hand and ignited a bright red blade.

Shuffling off his dark robe, Peter retrieved his own lightsaber from his belt and ignited it to reveal a glowing blue blade.

“So be it” he declared before the two rushed at one another. 

One of the new interns watched, unsure what to say as Peter and Loki began dueling with their sabers, the blades of light arching and parrying as they moved closer towards the exit to the cafeteria. 

He turned to one of the interns who had been there for a few months and was calmly eating a salad before speaking.

“Um, is this normal?”

The intern nodded before swallowing her mouthful of food. “I wouldn’t say normal, but it has happened a few times. Peter even showed a few of us the lightsabers the last time, they’re pretty cool and those models are designed to only solidly connect with each other, so if it hits anything else like flesh, metal, cloth or other material that is not a matching blade type, it’ll pass harmlessly over it like a flashlight” she said before turning back to her salad.

Peter and Loki meanwhile continued their duel through the floor of the Tower they were on, making their way through the halls and past offices all the while not giving up their impressive display of lightsaber combat. 

As they made their way towards a set of elevators, Loki pushed her hand out towards Peter and sent him flying back in a wave of telekinetic force, while also using her magic to cushion his fall to the floor. 

Peter slid across the floor, momentarily dizzy but unharmed before seeing Loki stride towards him with a teasing look.

“Ready to surrender Peter?” 

“Never!” he cried out as he grabbed his lightsaber from the floor before glancing around and spotting the elevators. 

“But a tactical retreat may be the smart thing to do,” he said, taking off running towards the elevators, throwing his hand out in front of him and making a waving motion before the elevator on the right opened up.

He had to remind himself to thank Friday for helping him out during their duel and allowing him to act out some Force powers with her automated assistance. 

Rushing into the elevator he quickly tapped the button to take him to the floor below them, just as Loki was close to reaching him the door closed before she could make it.

“Thanks for the assist Friday”

 **_“I don’t think you would have needed my help too much Peter, after all you are strong with The Force”_ ** Friday replied over the elevator speakers, a hint of amusement in her accented tone. 

Peter grinned as the elevator door opened and he rushed out, only to be suddenly hit with another wave of magical force and found himself pressed against a nearby wall, his lightsaber falling to the ground once more.

Loki sauntered over and shook her head lightly at him. 

“Oh Peter you fought valiantly, but in the end it was futile. Did you honestly think you could defeat me alone?” she asked walking over and patting him on the cheek, only for Peter to give her a smirk of his own.

“Who said he was alone?”

Loki paused before glancing around at the new voice, and saw Danny Rand standing in the entrance to the floor, next to Lila Barton and Cassie Lang. 

Danny ignited his green lightsaber just as Cassie and Lila ignited their smaller blue sabers. 

Loki narrowed her eyes at them before letting out a laugh. 

“Do you honestly think you four stand a chance against me, you are mere mortals, you are beneath me! But if you choose to join your comrade in his foolish attempt to overthrow me, then so be it!” Loki exclaimed as she flicked another switch and suddenly the opposite end of her lightsaber ignited, now wielding a double bladed saber. 

But before any of them could make a move, the sound of someone clearing their throat caught all of their attention and caused them to turn to see Pepper and Matt exiting one of the elevators, Pepper levelling them all with a look.

Danny, Lila and Cassie instantly turned off their sabers as Pepper turned to Loki, who still had her ignited but had released Peter who quickly stood up and looked between the two women.

“What did I say the last time?” Pepper asked sternly.

Loki mumbled something out as Pepper raised a brow at her.

“Something about not taking our lightsaber duels across multiple levels of the workers and business sections of the tower” Loki said casually.

“And yet here we are” Pepper said before Peter spoke up, his tone more quiet.

“M-Ms Potts, we made sure to stay out of the actual working areas and offices, mainly sticking to the halls...if that helps” 

Pepper turned to Peter, and her expression softened at the look on his face before giving a light sigh and grumbling to herself something about puppy dogs and impossible to stay mad.

Matt grinned to himself at her words before Pepper motioned to him.

“Matt came to pick you guys up for lunch, I’d suggest you all go and give the Tower a break from shenanigans” Pepper said before her phone vibrated in her pocket, causing her to excuse herself as she took the call.

Matt walked over to them as the group huddled together. 

“Aw, we didn’t get a chance to play with you guys” Cassie said with disappointment. 

“Don’t worry, we can resume our epic battle of good versus evil after lunch,” Peter said, reassuring the two young girls who instantly beamed at him.

“But, to avoid Pepper’s wrath we should keep it contained to the residential areas of the top floors, away from the workers” Loki said as Danny nodded, he’d seen Pepper when she got annoyed and displeased with people in the boardroom, he didn’t want to risk having that aimed at him!

“Sounds like a plan,” Matt said before bringing his briefcase up and opening it. 

“Good thing she didn’t find mine” he said showing off his lightsaber tucked away next to some of his paperwork, before the assembled group made their way back to the elevator and began their next battle.

The choice of where to go for lunch. 


	2. My Small Horsie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds Peter indoctrinating Loki into another pop culture related series, much to his dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go with another oneshot (short, but hopefully sweet)
> 
> I actually finished this one BEFORE the previous chapter, with the Stark Industries Lightsaber battles, but wanted to publish that one first. 
> 
> As some of you may have seen the edited note in the description and the first chapter, i have decided to expand this beyond 5 oneshot/chapters.
> 
> Just because I kept coming up with scenes and ideas that didn't quite fit into the main sequel story (which is posted and titled 'Part of your world'....I still may change that title in future.
> 
> So basically I decided to expand this story, to include more ideas when they come to me. Some will focus on Loki, while others may focus on Peter, or other characters in the series. 
> 
> Like maybe one with peter babysitting cassie, lila and nate. Or Loki going for her drivers test, or being dragged to comicon by Peter where she finds herself winning the cosplay competition without even trying XD
> 
> Or maybe even some more angsty/feelsy content (*cough Skip Wescott cough*), though these may be further inbetween as I have mainly been thinking of fluffy/humorous/family ideas. 
> 
> Heaps of ideas fresh in my mind for this, and I hope you enjoy. 

Tony walked through the halls of the New Avengers Compound while on the phone with Pepper, they were discussing an upcoming SI event which Tony and a few members of the team would be attending to help with fundraising. 

“Ok I got it, I’ll get back to you with the rest of the details tomorrow morning, yeah I’ll see you then Pep” Tony said before ending the call and pocketing his phone. 

As he walked further down the hall, he heard two familiar voices coming from the lounge area, where the team members who were visiting often relaxed and often had movie nights once or twice a week, it was close to the kitchen and dining area so people could get snacks and drinks without needing to go too far. 

Turning and walking into the area he found both Peter and Loki reclining back on the couch situated across from the large flat screen tv mounted on the wall, the two of them animatedly discussing the show they were watching. 

As soon as Tony saw the show however, his brow rose as he looked at them incredulously.

“Seriously? You two are watching that cartoon horse show?”

Turning around in surprise, Peter saw him standing there and quickly realized what he said.

“There ponies Mr Stark, it’s even in the name! And it’s such a cool show full of important lessons and great characters, you should join us” 

“I was skeptical too, but Peter convinced me to give the program a chance,” Loki said as she turned to Tony before glancing at the clock on the wall. 

“We’ve been binge watching it and are close to finishing season 3”

“Ok, for your own sanity, I’m going to suggest you put something else on, like something that’s not a crayon colored nightmare to look at” Tony teased as he walked over to the coffee table in front of them and stole a handful of potato chips.

Peter and Loki both gasped at him comically.

“Sorry Mr Stark, but I’m afraid you’re now banned from this room” Peter said crossing his arms with finality. 

Tony gave a mock scoff. “Banned, excuse me? Pretty sure it’s my name on the lease there kiddo, I can come and go as I please”

“I’ll have to agree with Peter on this one Tony, though maybe not so harsh a punishment, possibly a two or three day banning to give him time to think over what he’s done, how does that sound?” Loki said looking at Peter who nodded.

“That sounds fair, maybe then Mr Stark will learn to love and tolerate”

“Love and what?” Tony asked after popping several chips in his mouth.

“It's one of the basic fundamentals of the show Mr Stark, love and tolerance” Peter replied. 

“And friendship, don’t forget friendship” Loki said speaking up before taking a sip from her mug of tea.

“Fine, if it gives you two time to enjoy your little horse show, I’ll accept this totally unfair banning from my own common area. I’ll just have to fill my time watching something good, like robot wars” Tony said as Peter looked at him with a questioning expression.

“Didn’t you say you only watched that show to make fun of the ‘ridiculous designs’ and point out how much better you would be at participating”

“Yep, and we could have that bonding experience, but alas you’ve made your choice” Tony said with mock sadness as he motioned to Peter and Loki before walking towards the kitchen area, pausing just before he left to turn back to them.

“Although, I could just get Happy to take you back to your apartment a day early, that could free up some time for me and Loki to binge watch something” Tony said as he adopted a thinking pose.

“Don’t you dare!” Loki exclaimed, putting an arm around Peter and pulling him close. 

“I won’t let you send Peter away, look at this face” she said holding his chin with her other hand. “He is an adorable cinnamon roll and I will protect him” she said with a serious expression on her face.

Peter couldn’t stop the blush that arose on his cheeks, while Tony groaned out.

“See kid, this is what you and Shuri get for introducing her to Tumblr!” Tony said before leaving the room and heading into the kitchen to make himself some coffee.

It wasn’t too long before Thor entered the kitchen area, having recently showered from the look of his still slightly damp hair, grabbing some snacks for himself. 

“Your sister and my protege have decided that cartoon horses are a reason to throw a mutiny against me” Tony said as the coffee maker brewed his cup to perfection.

“Ah yes! They showed me that program earlier” Thor said with amusement.

“The pink one is most amusing”

Tony merely rolled his eyes as his cup was finally ready, taking a much needed sup and letting out a pleased sigh.

“You got any favorite shows?” Tony asked as Thor poured a bag of chips out into a bowl.

“Yes, I have been introduced to many Earth programs by Darcy, there are so many different things to see and learn or just enjoy” Thor said as Tony nodded.

“Though my favorite is the one about the little yellow man, the one who lives under the sea, Robert the sponge with the square trousers” Thor said with a smile, before looking at Tony with confusion.

“Tony?”

The billionaire had buried his forehead in his right hand and was shaking his head slightly. 

Back in the lounge area Loki and Peter were now in a heated exchange. 

“I don’t get why you’re refusing to see reason, it’s a simple conclusion to come by” Peter said as Loki crossed her arms.

“It’s not a reason, it’s merely a matter of opinion. And I’m sticking to mine, you’re welcome to disagree” she said as Peter shook his head.

“But Twilight Sparkle is best pony, hands down. I don’t see why you think Princess Luna is better”

Loki turned to him with a small smirk, narrowing her eyes as she did.

“Oh? How could I like a character who is the younger of two royal siblings, who was disparaged and overlooked by her people while her older sibling was rejoiced and celebrated throughout their kingdom, eventually deciding to launch a coup against her sibling only to be defeated and banished. Later returning with vengeance only to be stopped by a team of heroes, and later after having the dark influence in her purged begin to rebuild her relationship with her older sibling and even work to protect her people all the while making amends for her past actions” Loki said before giving him a teasing look of contemplation.

“No Peter, I can’t think of a single reason why I would like or identify with that character at all”

Peter opened and closed his mouth a few times before pointing at her. 

“Touche”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, short (but hopefully sweet), and yes for any MLP fans reading this, I think Loki would definitely think Princess Luna is best pony XD
> 
> And, a little bit of trivia, that Thor line about Spongebob came from an actual Marvel comic with Thor when he was talking about Midgardian TV to Spider-Man (Though I edited it a bit to fit this scene)


End file.
